Molly Weasley's Extraordinary Magical Clock
by Tegildess
Summary: Grieving after the war, the Weasleys and co don't feel much better than when Mrs. Weasley's clock had them all pointing right to Mortal Peril, but family and love might help them form happy families yet in the time before 19 Years Later. DH spoilers! RR!


**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me, and I'm rather afraid of lawyers so please don't sue me! Do enjoy the story, though. :)**

Ginny Weasley held her mum's hand through the whole service, but even such proximity to Molly Weasley, who was sobbing uncontrollably, could not compel her to cry anymore. What was wrong with her? Fred and George had arguably been her favorite brothers, and now that Fred was gone… somehow it felt like she had lost both of them.

She tried to turn her head, but yanked it back. She wouldn't look at George. She couldn't. It was… unconscionable, she knew, the pain her brother had to be going through. And her mum, of course– but for Ginny, it was easier to imagine the pain of losing a sibling than a child. She'd never had a child.

Someone sniffed behind her, sobbed quietly. Hermione. She and Harry had decided to stay at the Burrow for the funeral, at least, until Hermione went to find her parents and Harry went, well, Ginny didn't know what Harry's plans were.

"S'all right," Ron whispered shakily, no doubt trying to act strong for Hermione. "Everything's going to be–" He choked on his own words and everything fell silent again.

Suddenly, Ginny felt cool air on her hand as her mum let go, sprinkling a handful of dirt on the coffin as it was steadily lowered into the grave. Molly Weasley's whole body was trembling now, steadied only when she collapsed into her husband's arms.

"My baby, my baby, my baby," she repeated, over and over. Arthur's face was stony, a look Ginny had only seen on his face once before, when he'd heard about George's injury on the flight from Privet Drive.

"Mum," Charlie said, voice cracking as he wrapped both parents in a hug. Ginny knew that Charlie and the twins had been close– they'd been most alike in both appearance and temperament.

A couple feet away, Fleur was whispering something to Bill, who shook his head and wouldn't look up at his wife. Ginny knew why. Fleur was pregnant, and Bill had to be realizing just what his parents were feeling. He looked a little dazed, a little dizzy.

Percy, to Ginny's right, seemed just the opposite. His hands were clenched, arms held stiffly to his sides. And while he made an effort to comfort her by placing a rigid arm around her shoulders, it was clearly more for his own benefit than Ginny's. She herself didn't want to be comforted by Percy, or any other of her brothers, for that matter. Brothers. They just made her think about the one she didn't have anymore…

George knelt alone at the foot of the grave, watching his twin go under. He wasn't crying; he didn't even seem sad. He looked… shocked, incredulous, as if he still couldn't believe what was happening. Fred couldn't be there in that coffin, not Fred. Not Fred, who had always had a joke, even when things were so dark. Not Fred, who had had the gall to mock the hysteria surrounding Voldemort's return to power with jokes about constipation. Ginny could remember walking into the twins' shop in Diagon Alley for that first time. Her mum had been so upset by those "U-No-Poo" posters…

"_They'll be murdered in their beds!"_

Ginny shook her head. Maybe if she didn't think about it, then…

George stood up and looked at his family. The mound of dirt over his brother was complete now, covered with charmed grass and beautiful winding flowers. The headstone was engraved with his brother's name and two dates. A painfully short span of life.

George was shaking, face in hands. He might have been laughing. Ginny could imagine his grinning face appearing under the flaming red hair when he removed his hands, momentarily. And then, there would be another face, identical, grinning next to his. Ginny didn't think she could even be angry if this really was just a monstrous prank by the twins. If only they _were_ joking– but Fred and George weren't cruel, and George wasn't laughing, either. When he did remove his hands, his face was red and puffy, wet.

And now, so was Ginny's.

**NOTE: So, that's what I have so far. Please review and tell me what you think/ if you think I should continue. And fear not! All the Weasleys will get their day, along with other characters I love (Neville, Luna, Harry, Hermione…). Thanks!**


End file.
